


Taking the Erumpet by the Horn

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Neville is faced with a situation





	Taking the Erumpet by the Horn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/)**coffee_n_cocoa**  asked for something with Neville and Ginny in my previous post and BAM! It was written.

 

 

 

She's sitting beside me in the common room and I can't help the rush that's come over me. The smell of her hair and the way she smiles at me when I've said something witty are triggers for the feelings I never thought I would have. She's been my friend for years, always friendly, always defending me when others take their pot shots. But now, in the tenseness of this school year from hell, she's my refuge and my strength.  
  
I think I'm in love with her.  
  
Part of me wants to go ahead and tell her what's on my mind while the other part wants to run away like the coward so many people think I am. Why the hat Sorted me into Gryffindor is beyond me. I'm no brave soul; I'm frightened of someone who isn't here.  
  
The ghost of Harry Potter looms large in the castle and most strongly, here, in Gryffindor Tower. The place of their public first kiss is right over there. I can't stand there to this day, especially now, when I feel this way. I can't sit on the sofa in the corner in front of the east window because I walked in on them doing a little more than snogging there shortly before Dumbledore was killed. I turned around and ran up the stairs, hiding in the loo as I wanked to images of me doing those things to her.   
  
But who would want me? I'm just Neville Franklin Longbottom, son of two people who should be dead. I'm nothing special, not much to look at, not an athlete, pathetic in classes. No one, especially her, would want me.   
  
I sigh heavily and she turns to me, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Nev?" she asks in her lilting voice that makes me shiver in a good way. Ginny reaches up and brushes the hair away from my eyes, which close at her touch. She has no idea what she's doing to me and it's killing me inside.  
  
"No—nothing," I stammer and shake her hand away. "Well, I'm just thinking about something."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" She turns toward me so that her legs are tucked under her. "You can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
I swallow and decide to say it in a round about way.  
  
"There's this…girl."  
  
"Yeah? That's great, Neville!" Her face brightens with a wide smile. "Who is she?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't know I fancy her yet…I'm too scared to tell her."  
  
"Oh come on, just do it."  
  
"I dunno, Ginny, it's too hard."  
  
"Well, what's she like?"   
  
My heart speeds up when she touches my hand.  
  
"She's smart as hell, loves Quidditch and is…feisty."  
  
Ginny smiles crookedly. "She sounds great."  
  
"Yeah," I answer with a smile, "she is. But she…she fancies someone else."  
  
"Did you ask her about him?"  
  
"I don't have to. It's obvious by looking at her when his name is mentioned." I pause to collect my thoughts. "That never happens when someone talks about me around her."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Neville, other than to take the Erumpet by the horn and tell her how you feel." The look on her face was fierce and determined, making me find the courage I needed.  
  
I leaned in close to her and before she could stop me, I kissed her. She gasped at the contact of my lips. I begged Merlin for her to not let her slap me. When she didn't, I moved my lips a bit, sliding them over hers. Ginny whimpered and relaxed. Before I knew it, her lips were responding and my heart soared.   
  
I was kissing Ginny!  
  
Unfortunately, she pulls away and I opened my eyes regretfully.  
  
"Neville…"   
  
"Ginny…"  
  
She bites her lip and I know.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry, Ginny." I looked down and my hands.  
  
She puts her hand on my chin and lifts my face up to look at her.  
  
"Neville, I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
_What the bloody hell is she talking about?_  
  
"I'm sorry I don't feel the same about you. It's just that…"  
  
"Harry."   
  
"Neville, it's just that things aren't resolved between us and I haven't heard from him or seen him since—" Unexpectedly, tears began flowing and she began mumbling incoherently about Harry.  
  
I did the only thing I could think of and held her as she cried over the boy I could never compete with. The one who was going to save us all.  
  
She finally looks up at me with her tear-stained face and my heart breaks. I wish I could kiss away all the pain that I see there and make it all better, the way mums kiss their kids' owies. But I can't do that no matter how much I want to. It would hurt her too much and that's the last thing that I would ever want to do to her.  
  
"Sorry about that," she sniffs, quickly wiping her eyes.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind," I say softly. I'd do anything to help her feel better.  
  
"You're sweet," she answers.  
  
"Yep, that's me. Sweet Neville Longbottom."  
  
"You are. And one day, you'll find someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved."  
  
"Just not by you," I answer like a dumb ass.  
  
She lets out a breath harshly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So am I." She stands up, smiling weakly. "Really, I am." She bends over and kisses me swiftly on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  


= = = = = =  
  
She's sitting beside me in the park and I can't help the rush that's come over me. The smell of her hair and the way she smiles at me when I've said something witty are triggers for the feelings I never thought I would have. She's been my friend for years, but now, there's more.  
  
I'm in love with her.  
  
"Susan, there's something I need to ask you…"  



End file.
